


Legendentanz

by renawitch



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Wenn zwei Fremde, mit erstaunlich vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, auf einem Fest einen Tanz wagen...  Er ist bereits eine lebende Legende, Sie wird ebenfalls bald eine sein.  (Sequel zu "Heldensage" aus dem Silmarillion fandom, kann aber auch gut und gerne für sich alleine stehen)
Kudos: 1





	Legendentanz

Er betrat den Merethrond mit zögerlichen Schritten.  
Im Inneren der Festhalle benötigte er einen kurzen Augenblick, bis seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit des Festes gewöhnt hatten. Draußen, auf dem Plateau, herrschten eine laue Sommernacht und eine angenehme Stille, die er nun gegen das bunte Treiben des Hochzeitsfestes eintauschte.  
Die Musiker spielten eine fröhliche, leichte Melodie, nicht wenige der Anwesenden tanzten.  
Glorfindels Blick ging suchend durch die Menge.  
Zwei der Halblinge tanzten ausgelassen auf einem der Tische miteinander, während jeder der Beiden einen Krug Honigbier in den Händen hielt, der so groß wie der Kopf eines Kindes sein mochte.  
Gimli Gloinsson und Legolas Thranduilion saßen sich in einer Nische gegenüber und sprachen dem Met zu, wobei es so wirkte, als ob der Zwerg wohl nicht mehr allzu lange sitzen würde.  
Aragorn und Arwen kehrten gerade wieder zu ihren Sitzplätzen zurück, nachdem sie den letzten Tanz beendet hatten.  
Nichts. Vom Portal der Halle aus, fand er nicht das, was er suchte. Er machte sich daran, den Festsaal zu durchqueren und wurde bereits nach wenigen Schritten von Elladan und Elrohir aufgehalten, die ihm ein Glas Rotwein in die Hand drückten.  
Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, gab das Getränk dankend an Elladan zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Dort draußen, in der dunklen Einsamkeit der Nacht und während des aufwühlenden Gesprächs mit Gandalf, hatte er dem Rotwein bereits in besonderem Maße zugesprochen, da bedurfte es nun wahrlich nicht noch mehr.  
Als Elrohir ihn daraufhin verwundert musterte, legte er seinem Schüler die Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte leise, er käme später gewiss noch auf das freundliche Angebot zurück, habe aber gerade andere Pläne.  
Nach diesen Worten ließ er die Zwillinge stehen und setzte seinen Weg durch dem Festsaal fort.  
Wieder sah er sich um und glaubte zunächst, auf der Tanzfläche gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, doch das blonde, lange Haar, welches er einige kurze Male durch die Leiber der Gäste ausmachen konnte, gehörte auf den zweiten Blick Finarfins Tochter, die sich mit ihrem Gemahl in weiten Kreisen zu der leichten Melodie drehte.

Endlich fand er die gesuchte Dame in einer der Nischen, in ein leises Gespräch mit dem jungen Heerführer Gondors vertieft.  
Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sinnierte kurz darüber nach, was der eigentliche Grund für sein Vorhaben sein mochte. Einerseits trieb ihn die Neugierde in ihre Nähe. Wer konnte schon behaupten, die Gelegenheit zu haben, seine eigene Prophezeiung erfüllt zu sehen, geschweige denn die Person zu treffen, welche nach all den Jahren seinen Worten entsprochen hatte. Andererseits fachte ein Gespräch mit Aragorn über Éowyn seine Überlegungen an und die Unterredung auf dem Plateau mit Olórin hatte letztlich den Ausschlag für seinen Entschluss gegeben, nun hier zu stehen und sie einfach zu fragen.  
Zielstrebig lenkte er seine Schritte in die Nähe des Tisches, wartete einen weiteren Augenblick, bis Faramir sich zum Gehen erhob, trat dann an sie heran und neigte den Kopf zum Gruße.  
„Ich grüße Euch. Werte Dame. Heerführer Faramir“, begann er in fließendem, reinem Westron und wandte sich der schlanken Frau zu, „Verzeiht bitte die Störung, aber gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ihr die Frau Éowyn, Éomunds Tochter, seid?“  
Verwundert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Ja, Ihr geht recht in dieser Annahme, werter Herr Elb.“  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr findet es nicht vermessen, wenn ich Euch, an des Heerführers statt, ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würde?“  
Faramir warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, wurde jedoch von Aragorn an dessen Tisch gewunken und nickte seinem König zustimmend zu. Er schenkte dem Elbenkrieger ein gewinnendes Lächeln und neigte ebenfalls kurz den Kopf, um sich zu verabschieden.  
„Herr Glorfindel, ich schätze mich glücklich, die Dame bei Euch in guter Gesellschaft zu wissen. Vielleicht bietet sich zu späterer Stunde die Gelegenheit einer Unterhaltung.“  
Der Krieger lächelte zuversichtlich. „Ich denke, dass sich das durchaus einrichten lässt. Doch nun ruft Aragorn Euch zu sich.“  
Auch Faramir legte nun den Kopf schief und wandte sich erneut an Éowyn. „Ihr entschuldigt mich?“  
Die Antwort auf diese Frage wartete er kaum ab, sondern eilte durch den Saal an die Hochzeitstafel.

Glorfindel sah sie forschend an. Für eine Maid der Edain wirkte sie erstaunlich anmutig. Vor ihm saß eine junge, hübsche Frau mit milchweißer Haut, von gertenschlanker Statur und mit offenem Blick. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Gewand, dessen Ärmelaufschläge kunstvoll mit goldenen Pferdeköpfen bestickt waren. Über ihre Schultern wogten Wellen goldblonden Haares und als er sich auf der nun freien Bank niederließ, konnte er ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, sich keines Anlasses für seine Heiterkeit bewusst.  
„ Herr Glorfindel? Das ist Euer Name? Verzeiht, aber dürfte ich bitte wissen, was Euch so erheitert?“  
Augenblicklich verstummte sein Lachen, doch ein freundliches Lächeln behielt er bei.  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, fürchte ich. Tatsächlich habe ich mich Euch noch nicht vorgestellt. Der Heerführer hat recht, mein Name ist Glorfindel von Gondolin. Ich kam mit Frau Arwen Undomiel aus Bruchtal nach Minas Tirith. Und was mich derart erheitert, sind die Gemeinsamkeiten, die Ihr mit mir teilt, denke ich.“  
Er sah ihr an, dass sie nicht im Entferntesten ahnte, wovon er eigentlich sprach.  
Was hätte er ihr nun sagen sollen? Dass sie, mit ihrem Kleid aus Grün und Gold, gänzlich unbewusst die Farben seines Hauses trug? Dass sie, ohne es zu wissen, seine eigene Prophezeiung erfüllt hatte? Dass beide demselben Feind gegenüber gestanden waren, und standgehalten hatten? Sie hielte es sicherlich für den Gipfel der Dreistigkeit, doch warum eigentlich nicht? Hatte sie nicht das Recht, all diese Dinge zu erfahren?

„Nun“, begann er, und wies betrübt auf ihren linken Arm, „zunächst hoffe ich, dass die Verwundung Eures Armes genesen ist. Und ich bin mehr als glücklich, dass Aragorns Wissen um die Heilkunst der Eldar offenbar nicht gänzlich verlorengegangen ist, denn niemand sonst hätte den schwarzen Schatten des Nazgul von Euch nehmen können.“  
Éowyn lächelte freudlos und strich sich mit den Fingern der Rechten über den linken Unterarm, wo der Fürst der Nazgul mit dem Streitkolben den Schild auf ihrem Arm zertrümmert hatte.  
„Ich danke Euch für die Genesungswünsche“, entgegnete sie erstaunt, „Ihr scheint recht viel über mich in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben.“  
Glorfindel nickte zustimmend. „Das habe ich in der Tat, Frau Éowyn. Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt es mir verzeihen, doch ich habe meine Gründe, denn uns verbindet offenbar einiges, möchte ich meinen.“  
Fragen. Nichts als Fragen in ihren grünen Augen.  
Er fuhr zügig fort, um von ihrem zweifelnden Blicken nicht vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht zu werden.  
„Desweiteren möchte ich Euch zu der hervorragenden Wahl Eures Kleides beglückwünschen. Diese Farben sehen an Euch ganz wunderbar aus.“  
Eowyn runzelte zunächst fragend die Stirn, betrachtete ihn nun jedoch genauer, musterte erst sein Gesicht, dann seine Kleidung und nach wenigen Augenblicken lachte sie heiter auf. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika, die mit Goldfäden durchwirkt und an den Säumen mit kleinen goldenen Blumen bestickt war. Er sah mit trauriger Miene nachdenklich an sich herab, bevor er erklärte:  
„Grün und Gold waren vor langer Zeit die Farben meines Hauses. Auch wenn es in den Wirren des Krieges unterging, sind dies noch immer die Farben, die mir die liebsten Gewänder zieren.“  
Sie schien zu einer Antwort ansetzen zu wollen, doch er ließ es nicht zu und fuhr fort: „Ich hoffe, Ihr seht mir diesen Vergleich nach, denn ich will Euch nicht zu nahe treten, doch würde jemand einen flüchtigen Blick auf uns werfen, könnte er kurz glauben, nahe Verwandte säßen beieinander. Beide tragen wir die gleichen Farben, beide sind wir von hohem Wuchs, beide mit goldenem Haar…, und auf den ersten Blick könnte man Euch für eine Elleth halten.“ Und dann, völlig aus jedem Zusammenhang gerissen, stellte er plötzlich die Frage, wegen der er sie gesucht und wegen der er an diesen Tisch getreten war: „Schenkt Ihr mir einen Tanz, Éowyn, Éomunds Tochter, Schildmaid Rohans?“  
Bist Du verrückt geworden? Du hättest wenigstens nicht ganz so unvermittelt fragen können!

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, entgegnete zunächst nichts und er fürchtete bereits, sie würde ihm, ob seiner Unverfrorenheit, im nächsten Augenblick ihr Honigbier ins Gesicht schütten, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Éowyn schenkte ihm lediglich ein scheues Lächeln, bevor sie entschuldigend antwortete: „Ich fürchte, ich muss Eure Bitte ablehnen, Herr Glorfindel. Ich habe mir nie viel aus Tänzen gemacht und es deswegen auch nicht eben formvollendet gelernt.“  
Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue: „Ihr wollt sagen, Ihr könnt nicht tanzen? Das wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln. Ihr solltet es vielleicht einfach versuchen.“  
Ihre Miene wandelte sich nun in grimmige Entschlossenheit: „Ich werde doch wohl wissen, ob ich akzeptabel tanzen kann oder nicht.“  
Er stutzte kurz und brach dann in leises, heiteres Lachen aus. Glorfindel konnte kaum glauben, was sie hier kundtat, doch vermutlich unterschätzte sie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten gewaltig. Höchste Zeit, dem Mädchen etwas Selbstvertrauen zu schenken.  
„Ihr seid mit eurem Volk in die Schlacht gezogen. Ihr habt den Fürst der Nazgul mit dem Schwert geschlagen. Ihr wurdet nicht nur an Nadel und Faden, sondern auch an den Waffen eures Volkes ausgebildet. Ihr seid eine Schildmaid Rohans und nun lasst Euch von einem uraltem Krieger der Eldar eines sagen: Wer mit einem Schwert zu tanzen vermag, vermag es auch ohne eines. Also kommt, ich führe.“  
Damit erhob er sich und forderte sie mit offener Handfläche auf, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu begleiten.

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren, doch als er letztlich einfach ihre Hand ergriff, konnte sie selbst kaum glauben, dass sie seiner Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkam.  
Glorfindel führte sie zielstrebig in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und bemerkte Éowyns Unbehagen deutlich.  
„Glaubt mir, Éomunds Tochter, ihr werdet ganz ausgezeichnet tanzen.“  
Und unglaublicher Weise behielt er mit dieser Aussage Recht. Er führte sie durch die Melodie des Liedes, als habe er in seinem Leben nie etwas anderes getan. Sie ließ sich von den Klängen tragen, drehte sich in Kreisen, behielt den Takt, ihr Begleiter geleitete sie durch den Tanz und sie wirkte mit jedem vollendeten Schritt gelöster.  
Als das Lied endete, blickte er in ihr lachendes, fröhliches Gesicht und lächelte sie spitzbübisch an:  
„Ihr seht, ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen. Wollt ihr mehr?“  
Sie strahlte ihn an, bejahte die Frage und er führte sie amüsiert in das nächste Lied.

„Ihr seid eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Dame, Frau Éowyn. Ihr sucht unter allen Umständen den Tod in der Schlacht, verzagt jedoch vor einem einfachen Tanz.“  
Sie ließ sich von ihm in eine Drehung führen und blitzte ihn grimmig an, „Ich suchte nicht den Tod in der Schlacht!“  
„Nicht?“, er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, „Ihr seid demnach nicht, als Mann verkleidet, entgegen der Anweisung Eures Königs, in eine Schlacht geritten, die in keinem Fall zu gewinnen gewesen wäre?“  
Sie sah ihn an, als habe er sie beim Stehlen erwischt: „Ihr habt Euch wahrlich mehr als gut über mich informiert, so scheint es mir.“  
Glorfindel entschärfte die aufkommende Spannung erneut mit einem offenen Lächeln und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Wie ich bereits sagte, das habe ich sehr wohl und ich hoffe noch immer, dass Ihr es mir nachsehen mögt, doch diese bereits erwähnten Gemeinsamkeiten ließen mich nicht los. Auch ich warf mich einst wissentlich in einen aussichtslosen Kampf, den ich weder gewinnen, noch überleben konnte. Ich hatte meine Gründe dafür und Ihr hattet die Euren. Das war eure Entscheidung und ich zweifle nicht im Geringsten daran, dass sie richtig war. Ihr seid mir für Eure Beschlüsse keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Mir nicht und auch sonst niemandem, außer Euch selbst. Vergesst das niemals.“  
Wieder entließ er sie in eine Drehung und spürte bald, wie sie sich entspannte. Sicher, er schien sich mehr als gründlich über sie umgehört zu haben und nahezu alles über sie zu wissen, dennoch beunruhigte Éowyn diese Erkenntnis merkwürdigerweise nicht.  
Es schien eine Art merkwürdiger Verbindung zwischen ihm und ihr zu geben, ein unsichtbares Schicksalsband, welches sich sowohl um sie selbst, als auch um den ihr nahezu unbekannten Elbenfürsten schlang.

„Habt Dank, Herr Glorfindel. Ich werde es ganz gewiss nicht vergessen, doch ich fürchte, dass ich im Grunde Eures gut gemeinten Ratschlages nicht bedarf. Ich bin durchaus gewillt, auch weiterhin für meine Entscheidungen einzustehen.“  
Sie beendete die Drehung und glitt zurück in seine Arme. Er nickte zuversichtlich und ließ etwas Raum für einen Augenblick des Schweigens, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.  
„Das freut mich sehr, Frau Éowyn. Darüber hinaus möchte ich Euch danken“, brachte er leise heraus. „Ihr habt getan, was ich vor gut eintausend Jahren nicht vermochte. Ihr habt mit dem schwarzen Heerführer einen alten Feind vernichtet, von dem ich wusste, dass keines Mannes Hand ihn je würde töten können.“  
Éowyn beendete abrupt den Tanz, erstarrte in der Bewegung und starrte ihn mit großen ungläubigen Augen an, als er auf Fornost zu sprechen kam. Gedanklich schalt er sich selbst einen Narren.  
Du alter Narr! Das war viel zu schnell, ein viel zu ungestümer Vorstoß!  
Wie viele Eldar mochte diese Frau Rohans in ihrem kurzen Leben wohl zu Gesicht bekommen oder gar mit ihnen gesprochen haben? Sicherlich war ihr bis heute lediglich Legolas Thranduilion näher bekannt und mit diesem dürfte sie sich wohl kaum über dessen Alter ausgetauscht haben.  
„Vor eintausend Jahren“, flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Verzeiht bitte, aber das ist eine unglaublich lange Zeit.“ Er nickte zustimmend, mochte jedoch nicht näher auf sein Alter eingehen. Nicht auszudenken, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde, wenn er nun mit seiner eigenen Lebensgeschichte anfinge.  
Sie standen sich mitten auf der belebten Tanzfläche still gegenüber. „Was wir hier bereden, ist zu schwere Kost für einen leichten Tanz. Begleitet Ihr mich zurück an den Tisch? Ich wollte immer schon einmal dieses Honigbier kosten.“ Éowyn nickte zustimmend und nach wenigen Schritten nahmen beiden auf den Bänken in der Nische Platz und orderten bei der Schankmaid zwei Krüge des Bieres.

Éowyn brach die aufkommende Stille: „Er spottete über mich, als ich mich ihm entgegen stellte“, erklärte sie nachdenklich, „Er sagte dieselben Worte, die auch Ihr gerade ausgesprochen habt.“  
Er legte den Kopf schief und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er antwortete: „Weil ich es war, von dem diese Prophezeiung stammte. Ich stellte ihn und forderte ihn zum Kampf, doch trotz meiner Macht konnte ich ihn lediglich blenden und vertreiben, vermochte jedoch nicht ihn zu töten.“  
Und wenn ich es schon nicht konnte, wer sonst hätte es in all den Jahren vermocht?  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
„Grämt Euch deswegen nicht. Vielleicht hättet Ihr es nicht gewagt, euch ihm entgegen zu stellen, wenn Euch die Prophezeiung bekannt gewesen wäre.“  
Éowyn wagte einen forschen Vorstoß: „Warum konntet Ihr ihn nicht töten? Ihr seid ein Elbenkrieger, ein Fürst aus alten Zeiten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es Euch nicht möglich war.“  
Glorfindel legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich in Fornost auf ihn traf, forderte ich ihn zum Kampf und ja, einen Kampf bot er mir. Ich bin mit dem Schwert wahrlich alles andere als ein Anfänger, doch ich richtete keinen Schaden an, konnte ihm nicht eine einzige Wunde zufügen. Er seinerseits, nahm mich um ein Haar auseinander. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, ich hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen und konnte mich seiner kaum erwehren. Jeder seiner Schläge traf sein Ziel und als er über mir stand, um mich zu töten, blieb mir nur, ihn in meiner Verzweiflung mit letzter Kraft zu blenden. Eru sei Dank schlug ihn dies tatsächlich in die Flucht.“  
Das Bier wurde gebracht. Dankend nickte er der Schankmaid zu, nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus dem Krug und runzelte die Stirn, als sich der herbe Geschmack des Bieres mit der Süße des Honigs mischte. Er würde wohl lieber beim Rotwein bleiben.  
Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf Éowyn. Sie saß ihm noch immer gegenüber, hatte ihr Bier noch nicht angerührt und musterte ihn derart ungläubig, dass er den Krug abstellte.  
„Wie alt seid Ihr, Glorfindel?“  
Gut, dass Du den Krug abgestellt hast, sonst würdest Du ihn jetzt fallen lassen…  
Er lächelte sie spitzbübisch an, bevor er antwortete: „Belassen wir es doch dabei, dass ich alt bin. Je älter man wird, desto weniger fallen die einzelnen Jahre ins Gewicht.“  
Sie sah ihm verwundert entgegen.  
„Vielleicht“, wagte sie sich zögerlich vor, „sollten wir doch noch einen weiteren Tanz wagen?“  
Glorfindel sah fragend auf.  
„Und dieses Mal“, fuhr Éowyn fort, erhob sich und hielt ihm die offene Hand entgegen, „führe ich.“


End file.
